


one

by outphan



Series: you don't have to say i love you to say i love you [1]
Category: Leah on the Offbeat - Becky Albertalli
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/pseuds/outphan
Summary: follow me on tumblr@outphan.





	one

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Волшебное лекарство](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256564) by [fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018), [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic)



It’s the middle of a Tuesday afternoon. Leah groans in agony, clutching her stomach. Abby looks at her with worry in her eyes.

“Cramps are the worst,” Leah says through her teeth.

“Do you want some painkillers?”

“I already took some.” Abby sits next to Leah who immediately curls up, putting her head in Abby’s lap. “Just hit me unconscious with a pan, that’ll be better.”

Abby smiles softly. She knows Leah can be dramatic, but that doubles when she has period cramps. “Have a nap, you’ll feel better.” She runs her fingers through Leah’s soft waves, petting her head. 

“I want ice cream.”

“Do we have any?”

“Yeah, I think so. Can we watch some cheesy movie as well?”

Abby rolls her eyes. “Who are you and what have you done to my girlfriend?”

Leah smiles at her. “I think we have some whipped cream left.”

“One chocolate ice cream coming up!” She kisses Leah’s forehead before standing up. “Pick a movie!”

Abby stands up to get started on the magical cure.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@outphan](http://outphan.tumblr.com).


End file.
